Melodies of Life
by SeKaYa
Summary: Remus Lupin denkt über seine Liebe nach... PostHBP, Songfiction, kein Slash!


**Melodies of Life**

_Autor_: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
_Song_: "Melodies of Life" von Nobuo Uematsu  
_Disclaimer_: Weder die bekannten Figuren noch das Lied gehören mir.

_-.-.-.- _

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

Hier bin ich. Allein. Die Welt scheint dunkel und leer, seit du weg bist. Nichts hat mehr Farbe, alles ist in Dunkelheit versunken. Und hier bin ich nun, irre umher, auf der Suche nach der Liebe, die du mir gabst. Ich versuchte, über den Schmerz deines Verlustes hinwegzukommen, doch ich weiß, ich werde dich nie vergessen können. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du zu mir zurück kommen würdest, aber ich weiß, dass dies nie geschehen wird. Zu viel ist passiert.

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
Melodies of life – love's los refrain_

Ich denke oft an die Zeit zurück, als wir noch zusammen waren. Diese Erinnerungen, sie sind alles, was ich noch habe, um die Leere in meinem einsamen Herzen zu füllen, die zurückblieb, als du von mir gegangen bist. Ich denke oft daran, wie du mich angesehen hast, wenn ich dir gesagt habe, dass eine Beziehung mit mir zu gefährlich ist. Ich habe nicht verstanden, dass _wahre_ Liebe sich nicht von Gefahr abschrecken lässt. Ich war so dumm und nun stehe ich vor den verbleibenden Stücken dieser Zeit, die mir nun so schrecklich kurz erscheint. Wenn ich doch nur die Augen aufgemacht hätte! Ich hätte es viel früher sehen können.

_Our paths they did cross, though I can not say just why.  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye._

Ich frage mich oft, ob es Schicksal war, dass wir uns trafen. Schon damals mochte ich dich, deine ganze Art, aber ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Manchmal glaube ich fast, unser Treffen war vorherbestimmt, denn obwohl ich dich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, hatte ich das untrügliche Gefühl, dich von früher her zu kennen. Wir trafen uns, und sofort konnten wir uns gut leiden. Ich war nicht so zurückhaltend, wie es sonst meine Art war, aber du warst anders als alle anderen. Du hattest eine gewinnende Art, eine Aura der Freundlichkeit, die mich gefangen nahm. Das alles ging viel zu schnell. Zu schnell war diese Zeit vorüber, zu schnell verging die Zeit, in der wir uns so nahe waren wie nie zu vor. Zu schnell mussten wir uns voneinander verabschieden.

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold._

Ich denke an die vielen kleinen Dinge, die wir uns nie gesagt haben. Ich habe dir wohl nie gesagt, wie sehr ich dich eigentlich liebe. Der Gedanke daran, dass du es nie erfahren hast, schmerzt in meinem Herzen. Es gab so viele Gelegenheiten, ich hätte es dir so oft sagen können – doch ich fand nie den Mut. Selbst als ich wusste, wie sehr du mich liebst, habe ich mich nicht getraut. Ich hasse mich für meine Feigheit, aber jetzt ist es bereits zu spät dafür. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, deshalb sage ich es dir jetzt in Gedanken, in der irren Hoffnung, dass du es irgendwie hören kannst: Ich liebe dich.

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name._

Meine schönsten Erinnerungen sind die, in denen wir zusammen sind, zusammen lachen... es musste nicht einmal viel sein, es reichte, wenn du in meiner Nähe warst und ich war glücklich. Und all dies ist nun vorbei? Ich kann es kaum glauben, aber auch wenn du gegangen bist, ich spüre noch immer diesen Hauch der Liebe. Wo immer du jetzt auch bist, ich bin sicher, du kannst meine Trauer über deinen Verlust spüren und du weißt hoffentlich, wie viel du mir bedeutest.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine,  
Adding up the layers of harmony._

Die vergangenen Tage sind wie Schatten. Sie liegen auf jeder Stunde meines Daseins und zeigen mir, was ich verpasst habe. Drei Worte hätten genügt, um alles zu ändern. Alles wäre anders verlaufen, du wärst vielleicht noch hier, wir wären zusammen glücklich. Ich weiß nicht, was genau passiert wäre, wenn ich dir meine Liebe gestanden hätte, aber ich weiß, dass es besser sein würde, als es jetzt ist. Diese Stimme in mir, sie sagt es mir, dass wir glücklich vereint wären. Aber vielleicht werden wir es irgendwann sein, in einer fernen Zukunft, die wir noch nicht sehen können.

_And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds – forever and beyond._

Meine Gedanken für dich, sie wandern über alles Irdische hinaus, auf der Suche nach dir. Über den Himmel galoppieren sie, suchend nach meiner einzig wahren Liebe. Das Schlimmste ist die Ungewissheit, die Frage danach, ob du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich würde so gerne bei dir sein, aber durch die Ereignisse ist es mir unmöglich geworden. Es vergeht kein Tag mehr, an dem ich nicht an dich denke, an dem ich mich nicht frage, wo du bist.

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by.  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings._

Ich wünsche mir so sehr, bei dir sein zu können, mit dir lachen zu können. Aber alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass, wenn du in den Himmel siehst, denselben Himmel betrachtest wie ich. Allein das ist schon ein Trost, aber es reicht nicht aus, um meinen Schmerz zu vergessen, den du hinterlassen hast. Aber es ist ein Trost, ein schwacher, ja, aber es ist tröstlich. Und irgendwann werden wir uns sicherlich wiedersehen, hinter den Wolken auf dem Weg zu Sonne... irgendwann, dann werden wir sicherlich zusammen glücklich werden und ich werden den Mut finden, um dir zu gestehen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Irgendwann... vielleicht morgen... übermorgen... vielleicht erst in einigen Jahren...

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leave me behind?_

Ich fühle mich so unendlich schuldig. Daran, dass ich dich einfach zurückgewiesen habe, obwohl ich dich doch genauso sehr liebe wie du mich. Ich würde am liebsten von vorne beginnen, aber es ist zu spät. Erinnerst du dich auch so oft wie ich daran, wie sehr wir uns liebten? Wie nahe wir uns standen? Ich habe es dir wohl nie mit Worten gesagt, aber du gabst meinem tristen Leben wieder einen Sinn. Du fingst mich auf, als ich fiel, fülltest die endlose Leere in mir mit Liebe – und doch, so sehr ich dich auch liebte und liebe, wir waren wohl nicht bereit dazu. Ich war nicht bereit dazu. Und nun bin ich es, der zurückgelassen wird, durch seine eigene verbohrte Ansicht.

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony._

Ich meine, eine Stimme zu hören, die mir sagt, was für ein Narr ich gewesen bin, deine unendliche Liebe abzuweisen. Sie abzuweisen auf Grund solch fadenscheinigen Gründen. Du hattest Recht, als du sagtest, dass es nicht wichtig sei, wer oder was ich bin. Du hattest Recht, so verdammt Recht. Und ich sage nun auch, dass es unwichtig ist, aber nun ist es zu spät, nur noch die unendliche Harmonie dieser Ansicht ist geblieben. Doch diese Einsicht kam für mich zu spät. Ich habe dich fortgeschickt.

_And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds – forever and on._

Wieder einmal wandern meine Gedanken zu dir, wie so oft. Ich denke nur noch an dich, kann es nicht ändern. Vielleicht sehen wir uns einmal wieder, als die Menschen, die wir waren, als wir uns trennten. Ich sehe dich noch jeden Tag, aber meine Gedanken gehen nun über das kollegiale Verhältnis hinaus – in welches du nun zurückgekehrt bist. Es ist ein grausames Spiel, wie es scheint. Das Schicksal scheint zu meinen, dass wir nicht zusammen sein dürfen. Denn wenn ich jetzt auf dich zukommen würde, würdest du mir verzeihen? Oder würde das geschehen, was ich mit dir getan habe: Du würdest mich fortschicken? Und so wird es immer weiter gehen, bis in die Ewigkeit hinein.

_If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
Your voice will still remember our melody._

Ich habe mich mehr als einmal gefragt, was geschehen würde, wenn ich vollkommen aus deinem Leben gehen würde, mich an einen Ort zurückziehen würde, den keiner kennt, wo mich keiner kennt. Wo ich diese einsame Welt, so voll von anderen Menschen, zurücklassen kann – würdest du dann weiterhin an unsere gemeinsame Zeit denken? Sicher wirst du dich an mich erinnern, an das, was wir zusammen erlebt haben. Eingeschlossen in deinem Herzen als eine schöne Erinnerung.

_Now I know we''ll carry on.  
Melodies of life,  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts,_

Ich weiß, dass wir weitermachen werden, uns immer weiter daran erinnern werden, denn vielleicht wird es doch noch einen Wink des Schicksals geben, der uns zusammenführt. So, wie es bei so vielen anderen war. Vielleicht werden auch wir irgendwann zusammen glücklich sein. Ich werde an diesem Glauben festhalten, auch wenn ich fürchte, dass es nicht geschehen könnte. Solange dieses Gefühl noch in mir ist, bleibt die Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Und vielleicht, eines Tages, wird es so sein. Bis dahin werde ich warten, was kommt. Denn solange wir uns nicht vergessen, solange besteht eine Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zeit, in der wir glücklich vereint sind.

_As long as we remember._

_-.-.-.- _

Please R&R.


End file.
